


ryuji almost missed the tuna roll and it's akechi's fault

by heyitshex



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Cock Tease, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dating, Dom Kitagawa Yusuke, Domestic Fluff, Double Dating, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious Sakamoto Ryuji, POV Sakamoto Ryuji, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polythieves (Persona 5), Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Humor, Situational Humiliation, Sub Sakamoto Ryuji, Swearing, Teasing, Top Akechi Goro, Top Kitagawa Yusuke, Touching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitshex/pseuds/heyitshex
Summary: I’m trying to concentrate on the sushi conveyor belt, but I’m too busy figuring out what the fuck Akira has up his ass.“You didn’t even reach for it, dear.”“Hm?” I blink, refocusing on Yusuke’s quizzical stare as he bumps his elbow lightly against my arm. He slides a little plate in front of me with a tuna roll and plants a soft, but somewhat patronizing kiss to my temple. “Oh! Uh, yeah, sorry. I was thinking about something and kind of spaced. Thanks though.” I smile at him apologetically, feeling a little bad at this point. Hell, I’m the one who suggested this double date with Akira and Akechi in the first place—But frankly, if Akira doesn’t stop squirming and blushing at me from across the table, I might lose my god damn mind.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	ryuji almost missed the tuna roll and it's akechi's fault

I’m trying to concentrate on the sushi conveyor belt, but I’m too busy figuring out what the fuck Akira has up his ass.

“You didn’t even reach for it, dear.”

“Hm?” I blink, refocusing on Yusuke’s quizzical stare as he bumps his elbow lightly against my arm. He slides a little plate in front of me with a tuna roll and plants a soft, but somewhat patronizing kiss to my temple. “Oh! Uh, yeah, sorry. I was thinking about something and kind of spaced. Thanks though.” I smile at him apologetically, feeling a little bad at this point. Hell, I’m the one who suggested this double date with Akira and Akechi in the first place—

But frankly, if Akira doesn’t stop squirming and blushing at me from across the table, _I might lose my god damn mind._

“You two are just adorable together,” Akechi chimes with a dazzling smile on his face, glancing to the bespectacled mess of a man at his side. “Don’t you think so, Akira?”

Akira gulps, cupping his hand over his mouth when Akechi leans against him on their side of our tiny booth. Tears dot the corners of his dark eyes and his cheeks flush a faint shade of pink like soft flower petals. “Uh, yeah—very cute—sorry,” he chokes out, grabbing his glass of water. “Ate a little too much wasabi on that last bite.”

I have no fucking clue what’s going on—but **_damn,_** _it’s **hot.**_

“Oh, darling,” Akechi admonishes tenderly. “Haven’t I told you to not eat so quickly? If you’re not careful, one of these days—” He leans in and smirks, murmuring lowly against the curve of Akira’s ear, “—you’re going to bite off more than you can chew, Akira.”

I swallow. _Please, don’t get a boner. **Don’t get a boner.**_ My gaze travels down the line of Akira’s body briefly as Akechi chastises him. The movement is subtle, but I swear on Captain Kidd's blade that he is _grinding his ass against his seat._ Why? What the fuck? What’s down there that is making him look like he’s about to cream himself in the middle of a cheap sushi bar?

“Honestly, you’re lucky I bothered to snag this for you.”

Suddenly, I am painfully aware of Yusuke’s hand resting on my thigh. _Please don’t discover **my boner—**_

****

His hand slides up my thigh and stops.

**_Oh no._ **

****

I hear Yusuke inhale deeply. Heat washes over my face and down the back of my neck. Akira and I lock eyes across the table.

**_He found my boner._ **His lack of reaction tells me I’m in for it.

****

Akechi’s hand falls under the table as he continues chatting with Yusuke like everything is just bonkin' fine and shit. “However would these two survive without us around?” he giggles cheerfully, placing a kiss on Akira’s flushed cheek as my best friend continues to squirm.

Yusuke smirks and cuts his eyes in my direction. “My thoughts exactly. Ryuji is such a _handful_ sometimes, aren’t you, sweetie?” He leans closer to me and squeezes my dick through my jeans.

“Mmn!” I glare at him in annoyance, clenching my thighs together now to try and stop his wandering hand. _Fuck, but it feels good. And we could get caught so easily_. I feign a nervous smile, leaning over like I’m going to kiss his jaw. I whisper hoarsely, “C-cut it out, you bastard—”

Yusuke’s hand finds its way into my pants. _How the fuck did he unzip them without my noticing?_ He fondles and teases, sliding his hand up and down the length of my erection. “Ryuji,” he sighs in a scolding tone. “You’ve not even touched your tuna roll at all. Stop playing. Must I feed you myself to make sure you get decent sustenance tonight?” He picks up my chopsticks and catches the roll between them.

_Don’t you dare do this to me right in front of them, you asshole!_ I shift my eyes back to Akira, who is watching us intently and gnawing his lower lip with anticipation. Akechi’s arm is around his waist, a playful little chuckle escaping him. He mumbles something in Akira’s ear—I can’t make out the words—but Akira’s eyes slide shut and his jaw drops as he quickly stifles a soft moan into his hand. Between that sexy noise and Yusuke rubbing my cock, I bite back the urge to groan in response.

“Open up now,” Yusuke coos playfully, waving the roll in front of my mouth.

I shake my head defiantly, blushing brighter as I turn my nose up at his stupid antics. _Shit. If I open my mouth, I don’t know what’s gonna come out._

“Oh, Ryuji, don’t be _so combative,_ ” Akechi encourages, lips pulling into a pout. “Indulge Yusuke, it’s so cute! Here, what about this—” The arm around Akira’s waist releases him to grab his boyfriend’s chopsticks, snagging some miscellaneous piece of sashimi I’m too horny to identify. The other hand remains under the table, and I’m only now realizing he hasn’t raised it this whole time. _What the fuck is he hiding?_ “—I’ll do the same for Akira so you don’t feel so embarrassed. Won’t that be sweet?”

Akira’s head snaps around to look at Akechi like he’s lost his mind. “W-what?! _Akechi—”_ he hisses, teeth clenched as he shifts in his seat.

“Oh, but that _is_ a cute idea,” Yusuke echoes. “And so aesthetically pleasing if we time it just right—”

Akechi’s smile brightens. “Count of three!”

Akira and I exchange panicked glances—

“One!”

—we don’t know **_what the fuck_** is happening, but one thing is clear—

“Two!”

—we are dating **_sadistic bastards._**

****

“Three!”

I close my eyes tightly, tears of frustration forming as I cave to Yusuke’s whim. He grips my cock and squeezes **hard.** I gasp and open wide, crying out in pleasure for a fleeting second before I’m able to clamp down on the tuna roll. My body is on fire with embarrassment as I hear Akira’s soft, muffled wail echo me. I steal another glimpse across the table. Akira buries his face against Akechi’s shoulder, stifling soft sounds of ecstasy as his upper body shivers in small, staggered waves.

_Holy shit. Akira, did you just cum?_

The sound of him whimpering and groaning around the morsel of food in his mouth sets me off as my hips jolt against Yusuke’s hand. _I’m so close._ My arm flies up to grip the edge of the table, managing to knock my napkin onto the floor.

“Oh, goodness,” Yusuke sighs, tutting as his thumb rolls over the tip of my cock. “What am I to do with you? You looked so cute and then you went and made a mess.”

_That’s not the only mess I’m going to make if you keep touching my dick._ I breathe deep and glare at him briefly, composing myself. “I’ll pick it up,” I huff, glancing to Akira as he bolts upright fully at my words.

He gasps as I start to sink. His head shakes wildly, a nervous laugh bubbling from his quivering lips. “O-oh, Ryuji, uh—don't worry, we can get _another_ —"

Too late. I ignore him. _I know you’re hiding something. I have to see for myself!_ Exhaling eagerly, I grab the napkin and look to Akira’s lap. _Bzz. Bzzzzz._ An odd, vibrating sound pricks my ears and my jaw hangs as I notice a faint wet spot growing on the crotch of his jeans. **_Holy fuck._** My eyes slide to Akechi’s lap. His free hand starts circling the stain on Akira’s pants. His other arm rests across his own thigh, a small, white object cupped in his palm with little pink buttons shaped like hearts. _A remote?_ Realization crashes into me like a freight train. _Oh my god. What the shit—_

Yusuke’s hand is still rubbing my cock. I swallow hard and sit up, bringing the napkin into my lap and covering his hand. He chuckles darkly, and I know by the sound of it that he’s picked up the message as his hand works me faster and harder. I can’t help myself. I stare directly at Akira and Akechi as my boyfriend touches me, absorbed in the humiliation painting Akira’s red face when he realizes that _I know—_

But more importantly, the fact that Akechi is _smirking_ at Yusuke and me drives me **_fucking wild._**

****

“Ah, Ryuji, you’re sweating,” Akechi notes, his face pulling into an expression of concern. “The tuna wasn’t _too hot,_ was it?”

“Huh?” I huff out, barely cognizant as Yusuke works my cock _so good_.

“Was it too hot, honey?” Yusuke asks softly, his voice growing gentle as he pulls me closer, switching the placement of his hands swiftly so he can take me by the waist. The fresh friction of his fingers wrapping themselves around my dick again makes me silently lose my mind, and the sexy fucker knows it. “I wouldn’t have made you eat it if you’d only said something.”

“N-no. Not too hot, babe,” I laugh breathlessly, turning my head to peck him on the lips just so he can see the amount of **_fuck you_** blasting from my eyes directly.

“And what about you?” Akechi coos to Akira, nuzzling his dark curls. His wandering hand lifts from beneath the table to catch and caress his chin. “Did yours taste good as well?”

Akira lifts his head, eyes half-lidded and lustful, his cheeks painted rosy from the afterglow. “Uh-huh,” he mewls, nuzzling Akechi’s jawline shamelessly at this point.

“Ah? I’m so _glad,”_ Akechi chuckles lowly, brown eyes fixing on Akira’s with undivided attention. “And what would you like for dessert?” His index finger lifts and slides over Akira’s swollen lower lip—the same finger that I damn well saw stroking the cumstain on Akira’s crotch moments earlier. And with a dazed smile, Akira’s tongue flicks out and swipes along the length of the digit hungrily.

**_Fuck!_** I bite my knuckles and tuck my head under Yusuke’s chin when my orgasm hits me. My hips buck under the table as hot, electric shocks crawl up my spine and draw soft, strained groans from the back of my throat. I collapse against Yusuke as he lets go and discreetly wipes his hand on the napkin, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. He trails his fingers along my abs, humming contentedly at his dirty work as I pant softly into his neck. Brain fuzzy and clouded, my body settles gradually. I hear Akechi and Yusuke both snickering in unison.

From the corner of my eye, Akira’s body shudders as he hides his face against Akechi’s shoulder. “Bastards, the both of you,” he mutters, his hand clenching the fabric of Akechi’s sweater vest and balling into a fist.

I snort, casting an annoyed sneer at Yusuke as I raise my head. “Tch, I fuckin’ _agree.”_

Yusuke’s smugness with the situation could pollute the air around us. “I think our lovers are quite tired and grumpy,” he hums, facing Akechi with a casual smile. “Perhaps we ought to get dessert to-go and call it an early night?”

“I think you may be right,” Akechi agrees solemnly, reaching to press the service button for the check. “Please, allow me to cover the tab though. You’ve both been so _entertaining_ for us this evening.”

“Oh, you’re too kind,” Yusuke chirps. “Thank you. The pleasure was _all ours.”_

Like I said— ** _sadistic bastards._**


End file.
